Fish Tail
by unsuccessfullyknown
Summary: What if a new pair came into town? And what if they weren't like any other kid in Chance Harbor? Meet Spencer. A fever-ish fun loving 17 year old who has a thing for water and Adam. And meet her best friend Tanner a hunk from the inside out getting every girls attention, especially Cassie's. What could possibly go wrong with a new witch and a mermaid in town...


"Do you feel that?" Melissa asked Faye at her locker. Faye paused, her book stuck in her hand as she looked blankly at the wall, as if she was thinking or searching for something.

"What is it?" She wondered to her best friend. "I haven't felt something like that before."

"Meeting at the old house after school," Cassie quickly cut in. "There's something going on and I can feel it."

"Of course you can Ms. Drama Queen, well guess what; the rest of us can feel it too." Faye snapped and Cassie rolled her eyes before turning to walk away.

"You should be a little nicer, she saved our lives." Melissa reminded and Faye threw her locker shut and smiled diligently at Melissa.

"Yes, but she's also the reason it was at risk." Faye recalled before turning to strut down the halls again.

XXX

"This town is a little small," Spencer mentioned as they stepped out of the principles doors.

"It's small compared to New York," Tanner snickered and Spencer smirked. "There's water everywhere too."

"I know, this is Chance Harbor after all." She sighed. The first thing she saw out of everything was the water in three directions. "It'll be harder to avoid it."

"But all the more necessary. The house Dana rented is near the water though, so if needed you can go there." Tanner explained. "Whatever you do, do not get wet."

"I know, daddy." Spencer mocked shoving his shoulder while looking around. "I have to get to class, I'll wait for you out front near the car after school okay?"

"Alright, see you later Spence." Tanner agreed as they parted ways down the crowded hallways. He looked back at her knowing the only thing on her mind was water and the ocean and swimming, but he also knew that she couldn't leave the school.

Spencer found herself in a science class for her last period, a small one at that with merely 15 people in it. Most of them in sitting down, but a cluster of them sitting in the back, but she ignored it. She did notice Tanner sitting in a seat beside a girl with defined cheek bones and long brown hair.

"_Of course,_" She thought to herself. "_He's with a girl_."

Spencer sat at an empty table beside him, no one sitting next to her which she appreciated, but a cup of water sitting still in front of her in a red Dixie cup. Her eyes locked on the water as it sat still, a grin spreading on her face.

"Hey," Someone whispered. "Spencer…" They tried again "Spence!" Something hit her side and she looked down at a yellow wooden pencil and Tanner looking over at her. "Chill."

"You chill." She shot back in the same tone he had. All of class she stared at the water, it just sat there quiet rings forming from the slightest movement, the way it caused the inside of the cup to shine from the reflection of the water.

She was concentrating so hard on the water that she didn't even notice the bell had rung.

"You okay babe?" Tanner wondered after a few minute and Spencer snapped her head up to see everyone leaving. "You've been staring at the water for hours, wanna go swimming?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Spencer nodded her head and got ready to leave the school.

XXX

"Did you guys see the new kids," Faye wondered as she walked into the house to find Adam, Melissa, Jake, and Cassie sitting there. "They're in our Science class.

"I saw the new girl," Jake grinned.

"They seem a bit weird if you ask me."

"You're just jealous because almost all the guys at school thinks she's hot." Jake mocked and Faye rolled her eyes.

"All through class she was staring at the cup of water like it was important, and the new guy, Tanner, never took his eyes off of her." Faye explained.

"Probably just a brother looking out for his sister." Cassie shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"No, they have different last names and they look nothing alike." Faye began. "I knew I felt something weird this morning and I think they're it."

"What, so you think they're witches like us?" Adam wondered and Faye shook her head.

"It was that water, she was obsessed with that cup of water."

"So what, you think she's a mermaid or something?" Melissa laughed and the others joined in, except Cassie.

"It's possible, I mean, they're witches right, why can't there be other things out there?" She shrugged and Faye smirked.

"See, someone thinks it's true!" Faye cheered.

"We don't know if it's true or not though," Adam said.

"Yeah," Jake added quickly. "Not until we catch them with a tail."

"Well maybe we will, I heard them saying something about swimming, do you think they're at the Boat house?" Melissa wondered.

"We're about to find out." Jake smirked pushing himself out of his seat with the rest of them.

XXX

"Slow down would you?" Tanner said picking up Spencer's bag as she ran to the end of the private dock at Dana's house. He laughed when she saw her jump up in glee at the water.

Reaching down she grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Revealing her black lace bra and when she pulled down her jeans Tanner saw her matching lace black underwear.

"You gonna join me?" Spencer wondered smirking at her best friend for a long time. "Or do I have to do everything for you?" She wondered taking steps towards him until they were standing face to face. Her hands danced with the buttons on her shirt as she undid them and Tanner watched grinning before he was completely naked except for his tight black Calvin Klein's.

Spencer draped her arms around his neck and leaned forward. His hands on her hips before leaning in to kiss her, but she pulled back grinning and shaking her head.

"You're such a tease." He laughed walking towards her, but she took a step back before she was on the edge of the board walk and there was a crack in the woods. He looked up alert and pressed his finger to his lips before hushing her and pushing her into the water.

Spencer stayed down there as Tanner stayed on land looking around.

"Who's out there?" He shouted. "This is private land!" He reminded. "I'll call the cops."

"Chill out would you?" Faye said stepping onto the dock with the others around her. "What are you doing here, no one's been here for years."

"Spencer and I live here now." Tanner advised. "But she isn't here and I was about to go for a swim so how about you all leave."

Faye kept talking, but Cassie was looking around, especially at the water. Her eyes caught sight of bubbles floating to the top, and underneath the water was Spencer as she changed forms.

Cassie nudged Adam and nodded to the area before he nodded once and Cassie reached her hands out and slowly started to squeeze her fist shut.

Spencer felt her throat start to close and she couldn't breathe under the water anymore. Her hands clasped around her neck as she flailed around and her fin splashed around the surface as she began to suffocate.

Tanner saw it happen and saw Cassie.

"Hey knock it off," He ordered running to the edge of the dock to try and help Spencer. "I said knock it off!" Tanner flew his hand to the side causing Cassie to fly against the wooden wall of the house as Spencer began to breathe again. She came to the surface and took Tanner's hands. "What the hell were you doing?!" Tanner shouted as Spencer pulled herself up and sat at the edge of the dock.

Spencer gasped for air. "What are you?"

"What are you?!" Melissa shot back and Spencer turned her head to the side. "Right, stupid question."

"You should all leave." Tanner advised.

"No," Spencer quickly cut in. "Stay, Tanner, get me a towel so I can dry off."

Tanner huffed out in defeat and went inside to find a towel amongst the boxes.

"Come, sit." Spencer advised patting the ground of the dock for them all to sit at. "Let's talk."

"Us first," Cassie insisted sitting next to Spencer. "What are you guys?"

"Tanner and I are best friends; we've been friends since we were 7. Around that time Tanner had found out about his powers, he's a witch like you guys, and he was practicing in the pool room of his complex in New York with me and he accidently threw me into the pool where I found out I was a mermaid." Spencer laughed at the back story. "Whenever I touch water I grow a tail and I can breathe under water."

"I always thought being a mermaid was so much cooler." Faye sighed. "Guess I was wrong."

"Well, I can do this," Spencer smiled reaching her hand out and twisting it around before a water bubble flew up into the air in front of them, she then spread her palm and the bubble turned to ice and when she closed her fist it burst into pieces. "And I can," Again she made a stream of water grow, like a branch, before bringing it to the cut on Cassie's head from when Tanner threw her, and when the water touched the cut, the bloody cut disappeared. "Do that too."

"Alright, it's pretty cool after all." Faye agreed as Tanner came out with jeans on and a towel.

"Here," He tossed her the towel as she began to dry herself off. "You guys cannot tell anyone about Spencer, ever."

"Please, we know the consequences of that; we've been keeping our secret for months, years even." Melissa explained. "We know how to keep that."

"But we have to get going, actually," Jake said grabbing a hold of Faye's arm and she agreed, nodding her head. "Come on, we'll give you all a ride."

"You guys go, I think I'll hang back and talk to her." Adam explained to them, looking over at Tanner and Spencer as they sat on the dock laughing. They didn't do anything but Cassie did look back at him as she walked away.

"Hey look who is still here." Spencer smiled looking up as Adam walked over with his arms crossed. "What's your name anyways?"

"Adam," She smiled down at her.

"I'm going to run into town to get a few things we might need," Tanner said standing up. "Dry off and get dressed alright? I'll bring home dinner."

"Alright, see you later." Spencer smiled running the towel over her scales. "So, what can I do you for, Adam?"

"Nothing, just wanted to talk about… this."

"What do you want to know? It's pretty obvious, I guess."

"When you came here today, I felt something very big, a huge power and I think it was you and Tanner." Adam explained. "I've never felt something so strong in my entire life and I don't know what it is about you guys."

"Me neither." Spencer shrugged. "But I'll help anyway I can if it's important."

"I don't think it is," Adam shrugged sitting beside her and looking out at the lake, the reflection of the moon rippling against the water. "I was just curious."

"Well," Spencer smiled and it got really quiet while Spencer continued to dry herself off, and when she did there was a cloud of mist or fog and when it cleared Adam saw her sitting there almost naked like she was before she jumped into the water. "If it makes you feel better, something drew me to this town, something about this town made me leave my life in the city."

"Hard to believe, Chance Harbor is pretty lame." Adam joked causing them both to giggle. "But what drew you here?"

"I'm not sure, but I want to find out."

"I think I can help you there." Adam smiled and Spencer looked up at him, grinning.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Spencer joked laying down on the dock, Adam looked her over, her whole slim body. She was beautiful, no gorgeous, and very open. She was different all right, but a good one.


End file.
